The eye of an animal, particularly a human, has an outer covering called a cornea, which refracts light rays as a first step in the process of the animal visualizing an object. The cornea and other parts of the eye can become dry, irritated, or damaged by trauma, disease, natural aging, environmental factors (such as pollutants and allergens), or by wearing contact lenses.
Red, irritated, and scratchy eyes are a common opthalmological occurrence affecting millions of Americans each year. In some cases, individuals may experience burning, a feeling of dryness, scratchiness, itchiness, or persistent irritation or inflammation such as is often caused by particles that are lodged between the eye lid and the eye surface. This irritation can lead to infection and/or visual impairment if not treated properly.
The most common approach to treatment of irritated and/or dry eyes has been to supplement the natural ocular tear film using so-called artificial tears instilled throughout the day. Other approaches include the use of ocular inserts that provide a tear substitute or stimulation of endogenous tear production.
Such approaches have been met with limited success, and provide merely temporary and minimal symptomatic relief. Thus, there exists a need for an eye care treatment that allows for alleviation of eye irritation and/or increases wetting of the eye.